Timeline of History
This page is a Timeline of the Known History of the World. The annual dates listed are according to the Dawn Calendar ''created and maintained by the Arcane Society and the Citadel of Knowledge. The Year 0 is defined as the year when Arcanus, the creator of the Arcane, disappeared from the material plane. The exact date is debated amongst scholars, though the ''Dawn Calendar ''is now officially endorsed by Sunshire, Farholme, The Vel'oran Empire, The Gnomelands, and The Halfling Isles. Events that took place before this date are uncommonly listed in official history books, unless they are recorded with absolute proof or are extremely significant. It must be noted that the darkest and most ancient of secrets are heavily guarded by the Vel'oran Empire far beneath the catacombs of the Citadel of Knowledge in Essinore, much to the dismay of the Arcane Society. This is a heavily contested act between Vel'oran and Sunshire. * -'''639' ** The first recorded mention of 'The Vel'oran Empire' in an ancient text. The origins and pre-historical events within the Vel'oran Empire are closely guarded by the Citadel of Knowledge in Essinore. * '-336' ** Vevristforth is named. At the time, it is the largest city on the material plane. * '-341' ** The Siege of Vevristforth. 60,000 orcs march on the lands now known as Farholme, massacring thousands of dwarves. A siege begins on the city. The tribal leader Kronnag the Earthen disappears into Terranus, the Elemental Plane of Earth. He returns a month later, when the dwarves are close to giving up, wielding Modus'Korath, a legendary warhammer forged at the summit of Mount Skyreach in Terranus. He leads a campaign against the forces of Orukonus, uniting all dwarves under one banner. He summons the forces of Terranus, hulking earth elementals, to assist his army. 40,000 orcs are slaughtered and are pushed back behind the Yor'gor Mountains. The great fortress of Varaldhold is constructed to hold back the orcs. Farholme is formed, Kronnag the Earthen becomes it's first King. * '-31' ** The Arcane Society is formed by a group of cultists worshipping the newly-found Arcane magic. * 0''' ** Arcanus leaves the material plane. * '''124 ** Godrius slaughters a thousand Orcs in the land that is now known as Sunshire. * 125 ''' ** The City of Godrius is formed, eponymously named after it's King. Collosal stone walls house a massive area. Over the course of the next decade, the city would grow to be one of the largest on the material plane. * '''134 ** Godrius reaches it's largest size, Amor I decides that the city is dense enough inside the walls, and the city starts to expand outside of them. * 137 ** The first Orcish invasion of Sunshire. Using the Ebonsword once more, Godrius leads the Grand Army of Sunshire against the invading armies to a certain victory. The great fortress of Greatwatch is constructed, mirroring the arcitecture of Varaldhold in Farholme, in an attempt to prevent further invasions. * 139 ** Amor I slays Godrius, after disarming him of The Ebonsword. Sunshire is freed from the Cursed King's growing tyranny and the people rejoice. Amor I takes the throne of Sunshire. * 173 ** The death of Amor I, he is succeed by his son Amor II. ** Amor II faces his first test, the second Orcish invasion of Sunshire. The invasion is repelled by the new king and the Grand Army of Sunshire, further efforts to fortify Greatwatch take place. * 219 ** The death of Amor II. He is succeeded by his son, Amor III. * 220 ** The War of Ander. A powerful water elemental named Washurion leads an army from the never-ending depths of Tsunos, that emerges from the shores in the city of Port Ander. Thousands of people are slaughtered before the new king Amor III orders a full mobilisation of the Grand Army of Sunshire down to Port Ander. A massive three-week long battle ensues. Eventually, Washurion is killed and the opened portal to Tsunos is closed by the Arcane Society. The naval battlements at Port Ander are bolstered, and it soon becomes the main base of Sunshire's naval fleet. * 232 ** A third Orcish invasion of Sunshire takes place. The invasion is yet again repelled by the Grand Army of Sunshire, led by Amor III. The resolve of the Sunshirian people is stronger than ever, and the border-stronghold of Greatwatch becomes the largest structure in the country with even further fortifications. From this moment, Greatwatch is never breached again. * 241 ** The death of Amor III. He is succeed by his son, Amor IV. * 294 ** The death of Amor IV. He is succeeded by his son, Amor V. * 297 ** After six and a half decades of peace, tensions between Sunshire and Orukonus escalate once again. In the space of a month, a massive Orc legion sets up camp several miles from Greatwatch, forcing King Amor V to respond in turn by deploying the majority of Sunshire's soldiers to permanently guard the fortress. ** The town of Dartwich begins experiencing a high number of Goblin raids in a short space of time, leading Sir Brevan, the sheriff of Dartwich, to enlist the help of adventurers. * 302 ** The Stunning Cunts is formed in Seahaven. It's members are Fil, Derrik, and Behn. ** The Stunning Cunts is disbanded after Behn is tragically crushed to death whilst the party investigates a small abandoned cathedral near the town of Heartwish in the Hafling Isles. Fil and Derrik manage to escape and for the next few years go their separate ways. * 305 ** The Stunning Cunts 2 is formed in Seahaven, consisting of Fil, Derrik, and their new ally Doug. ** The Stunning Cunts 2 are invited to a brawling arena by Thunder Bitch, a long-term lover of Fil's. Whilst over-performing at the arena, they are beaten up and left for dead at a nearby goblin camp, which they fight their way out of. * 309 ** The Golden Rope Gang is completely obliterated when the heroic duo of Fil and Thunder Bitch go on a rampage outside Seahaven. * 312 ** The Arcmore reveal themselves to the public in the city of Reirun. ** The orc known as Kurrosh steals the Ebonsword from Godrius. The Arcane Society tasks Alyon's Adventurers to retrieve the sword, which they successfully do at Snowfall's Rest. ** Construction the Ironfist Estate, located 11 miles north of Reirun, begins. The Blood Star Company, a mercenary group led by Derrik and Fil, is recruited to become the guardsmen of the estate. ** A vampire known as Vomuron the Artificer creates terror in Reirun. Alyon's Adventurers eventually hunt him down and slay him in an abandoned tavern that formerley belonged to the Arcmore.